


What Did He Do?

by StupidPotato159



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Not Well Informed, excuse my psuedo lore, no seriously the one game i played was unleashed and i got softlocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: "then, what has Sonic done,that you can't forgive?""he dropped me."https://stripperlamb.tumblr.com/post/633530063531458560/i-finally-fucking-finished-it-yes-i-know-theres-no
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Kudos: 15





	What Did He Do?

**Author's Note:**

> for stripperlamb on tumblr! the post its based on is in the summary,but in case the link doesn't work there here you go!  
> https://stripperlamb.tumblr.com/post/633530063531458560/i-finally-fucking-finished-it-yes-i-know-theres-no
> 
> i love the artstyle,I love this little no context comic,thanks for giving me permission and if they actually read this,comment below so I can properly gift it to you if you have an account!  
> also sorry if this is OOC,this is my first time writing Zavok and I had to look him up to even know about him!

Shadow woke up with a gasp, immediately pushing whatever was in front of him, a smooth texture, and then felt gravity dip backward. a rush of pain sprung up to his back, groaning and rolled to the side, realizing after a moment that he had been sat in a chair and that pushing backward from the newly found metal table above his body had not been a good idea.

he sat up, rubbing his head, and took in some of his surroundings. the room was most definitely made for meetings or at least large gatherings, a long rectangular table matching the rooms basic shape and chairs lined around, what looked to be large lava lamps against one wall adding light to the rest of the room, and a tv on one side.

Shadow got up, about to investigate further but instead interrupted by a door opening, looking over and seeing Zavok enter the room. what the hell was Zavok doing here?

"greetings Shadow.fine time you woke up."Zavok walked around and sat down at one of the seats, gesturing for Shadow to sit as well. Shadow stayed standing, expressing a complete deadpan with a hint of emotion showing his confusion. "What's this?"

"I've made a plan."

"...and _why_ am I here? cant I just leave?"

"no, you cant, I need you for this plan to finally defeat Sonic and get my revenge."

"on what?" Shadow sat down finally, hands resting on the table in boredom. Zavok tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at Shadow. "for all my defeats and-"

"-I'm stopping you there, ditch your plan."

".what."

"your crosshairs are pointed at the wrong person, Zavok." the Zeti leaned into the conversation, intrigued with a bit of salt making him try to be intimidating. "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying your anger is misplaced."Zavok stood up, about to disagree before Shadow held his hands up."let me explain."

"Eggman enslaved you, Sonic is the one to show you _mercy._ I hate Sonic just as much as you do, but he's not the one at fault here."

Zavok thought for a moment, sighing." it seems I've forgotten how Sonic freed me and my team in the first place.."

"Are you **_serious?!?"_**

a flash of green and suddenly Shadow was right in front of Zavok, bright eyes glaring and quills bristled, chaos energy from his chaos control making an aura around him long enough to show just what Shadow could do if Zavok continued to be such a fool. Zavok was stunned for those few seconds, observing Shadow before shaking his head to clear his head.

"you have to apologize!how could you forget something like that?!"

Zavok frowned at that, offended by the thought. _"apologize?_ and show that blue imbecile weakness?!"

"well, you already look like an idiot-"

"your one to talk! are you not aware of Sonics' kindness towards you?"

"I can't be the only one with misguided anger here." Shadow crossed his arms, eyes lowering and breaking eye contact.

"... it's not."

Zavok smirked, curious and stepped back, mirroring Shadows pose in confidence." then, what has Sonic done, that you can't forgive?"  
  
 _  
"he dropped me."  
  
_

* * *

_  
_"what?"  
  
Shadow huffed and uncrossed his arms, starting to pace back and forth slowly as to work off the frustration before he blew up-Rouge taught him that and it was more than useful for being civil.

"do you know why the moon is blown up, here?"

"it's blown up? I just thought it was misshapen."

"exactly."

"well, Sonic and I were up there, defeating Eggman with our super forms,"

"super forms?"  
 _  
"go along with it,_ and...I ran out of rings.and he caught my hand as I was falling, but then..."

Shadow stopped, facing away from Zavok at that point, but the other could still see his silhouette shudder in the lighting.

"It hurt more than the average fall."

the room was silent, Shadow trying to not think too much and remember, not paying attention until he suddenly head a door click, turning to see Zavok walking out.

"wait, where the hell are you goi-"

a blanket in the face caught him off guard, effectively grounding him the rest of the way in reality just as the door clicked shut again, Shadow left alone in this oddly lit, aesthetic room.


End file.
